peelfandomcom-20200213-history
SL Tapes (tapes)
Similar to the model followed in the 400 Box project, this page has been created for an overview of the tapes in the SL Tapes collection. Tapes Below are all 623 tapes as listed on Rocker's spreadsheet. This section is intended to give at an overview of tape status, plus links for information on the tapes themselves and the shows broadcast on the dates they cover. Further information will be added when known. Please note - Andy Kershaw shows, if made available online, were announced in the Peel Mailing List. HELP WANTED 6 new tapes from RC can now all be accessed via the Mooo Server. Please see Make_A_New_Page and help add any missing tape pages and tracklistings. L001-L100 L001: 08 December 1991 RC '''SHARED L002: Mixtape 1991 '''RC SHARED L003: 23 November 1991 / undated Andy Kershaw show RC SHARED L004: 01 December 1991 / 07 December 1991 RC '''(NB: files (a) and (b) reversed from the order of tape inlay) SHARED L005: 20 October 1991 / 26 October 1991 '''RC SHARED L006: 1991 - Undated Andy Kershaw show / 29 September 1991 / 05 October 1991 RC SHARED L007: 21 September 1987, 29 September 1987 / 16 November 1991 RC SHARED L008: 29 September 1991 / undated Andy Kershaw show RC SHARED L009: 07 December 1991 (final track from undated Kershaw show) RC SHARED L010: 01 December 1991 / 30 November 1991 RC '(NB Files (a) and (b) reversed from the order of tape inlay) SHARED L011: undated Kershaw show, 24 November 1991 '''RC '(NB Files (a) and (b) reversed from the order of tape inlay) SHARED L012: edited 07 December 1991 / undated 1991 Kershaw '''RC SHARED L013: 02 November 1991 / 02 November 1991, AK show, 03 November 1991. RC (NB Files (a) and (b) reversed from order of the tape inlay) SHARED L014: 17 November 1991 / 23 November 1991 RC SHARED L015: 23 November 1991 / AK Show 24th November 1991 / bits from 24 November 1991 RC SHARED L016: 29 December 1991 / 28 December 1991 and 25 January 1992 RC (NB: files (a) and (b) reversed from the order of tape inlay) SHARED L017: 1991 - Undated Andy Kershaw show / 29 December 1991 RC '''SHARED L018: AK best of year 1991, pt 2 (1991-12-29) '''RC (NB Files (a) and (b) reversed from order of the tape inlay) SHARED L019: 14 December 1991 then probably AK show / bits from 22 December 1991 RC '''(NB Files (a) and (b) reversed from order of the tape inlay) SHARED L020: 21 December 1991 / undated Andy Kershaw show '''RC SHARED L021: 22 December 1991 / 08 March 1992 RF SHARED L022: 21 December 1991 / AK Show RF SHARED L023: 17 November 1991 / 23 November 1991 RF '''SHARED L024: 10 November 1991 '''RF SHARED L025: 08 December 1991 / 14 December 1991 RF SHARED L026: 24 November 1991 RF '''SHARED L027: 30 November 1991 '''RF SHARED L028: 27 October 1991 / 02 November 1991 RF SHARED L029: 09 November 1991 RF '''SHARED L030: 19 October 1991 / AK Show '''RF SHARED L031: 15 December 1991 / AK Show RF SHARED L032: AK Show RF L033: AK Show RF L034: AK Show RF L035: AK Show / 27 October 1991 RF SHARED L036: AK Show RF L037: PJ Harvey session, edited from 03 November 1991 / Subsonic 2 and Dr. Oloh And His Milo Jazz Band sessions, edited from 09 November 1991. / AK Sessions RF SHARED L038: AK Show / 01 December 1991 RF SHARED L039: AK Show / 10 November 1991 RF SHARED L040: 15 December 1991 / AK Show RF SHARED L041: 03 November 1991 Bill SHARED L042: 12 October 1991 Bill SHARED L043: 26 October 1991 / 27 October 1991 Bill SHARED L044: 20 October 1991 Bill SHARED L045: 21 September 1991 / 21 September 1991 & 12 October 1991 Bill SHARED L046: 22 December 1991 Bill SHARED L047: AK unknown show (1 track) & 13 October 1991 Bill SHARED L048: 16 November 1991 / 17 November 1991 Bill SHARED L049: 13 October 1991 / '''19 October 1991 Bill''' SHARED L050: 02 November 1991 / 03 November 1991 Bill SHARED L051: AK Show 1991-10-13 Bill SHARED L052: AK Show 1991-10-27 / 27 October 1991 Bill SHARED This looks like a copy of L035 L053: Dance Edit October 1991 13 October 1991 / 19 October 1991 / 20 October 1991 Bill SHARED L054: 27 October 1991 Bill SHARED L055: Tracey Chapman album / 06 October 1991 Bill SHARED obviously Steve pinched someone else's tape to record on the b-side.... L056: 03 November 1991 / 09 November 1991 / AK Show Bill SHARED L057: 29 December 1991 Bill SHARED L058: 26 January 1992 Bill SHARED L059: 28 December 1991 Bill SHARED L060: 05 October 1991 06 October 1991 12 October 1991 13 October 1991 JP Dance 91 L060 mixtape Bill SHARED L061: 10 November 1991 / 16 November 1991 / AK Show 17th November 1991 / 17 November 1991 Tiger 91 ML SHARED L062: AK Show 1991-12-01 / 01 December 1991 (Dance 13) ML SHARED L063: 20 October 1991 / 26 October 1991 Weird Fat And Vegas ML SHARED L064: 91 Tec Dance Rap ML ''' SHARED L065: AK Show 1992-03-08 / 20 March 1992 '''ML SHARED L066: AK Show 1992-03-28 / 28 March 1992 / 03 April 1992 ML SHARED L067: AK Show 1992-01-12 / 12 January 1992 ML SHARED L068: 28 March 1992 / 04 April 1992 ML '''SHARED L069: AK Show 1992-03-14 / 14 March 1992 '''ML SHARED L070: 13 March 1992 ML SHARED L071: Nov ?1992 (Mixing It) ML SHARED L072: Dec 1992 (Andy Kershaw) / 19 December 1992 ML SHARED L073: 27 November 1992 ML SHARED L074: 05 December 1992 ML SHARED L075: 24 October 1992 ML SHARED L076: 21 November 1992 ML SHARED L077: 04 December 1992 ML SHARED L078: 13 March 1992 ML SHARED L079: 21 March 1992 ML SHARED L080: 23 February 1992 ML SHARED L081: AK Show 1992-12-12 / 12 December 1992 DM SHARED (Peel element only) L082: 27 November 1992 DM SHARED L083: AK Show 1992-11-21 / 21 November 1992 DM SHARED L084: 12 January 1992 DM SHARED L085: AK Show 1992-03-01 / 01 March 1992 DM '''SHARED L086: Undated Andy Kershaw / 09 February 1992 '''DM SHARED (Peel element only) L087: 19 January 1992 DM SHARED L088: AK Show 1992-01-19 / 19 January 1992 DM SHARED L089: AK Show 1992-01-19 / AK Show 1992-02-02 DM L090: 11 April 1992 DM '''SHARED L091: AK Show 1992-02-02 / 02 February 1992 '''DM '''SHARED L092: 28 August 1992 / 29 August 1992, 04 September 1992 '''DM '''SHARED L093: 22 February 1992 '''DM '''SHARED L094: 28 December 1991 '''DM '''SHARED L095: 08 February 1992 / 08 March 1992 '''DM '''SHARED L096: 02 February 1992 / Undated Andy Kershaw '''DM '''SHARED L097: 21 December 1991 / 25 January 1992 / 26 January 1992 '''DM SHARED L098: 23 February 1992 / 08 March 1992 DM SHARED L099: 29 February 1992 / 08 March 1992 DM SHARED L100: 01 March 1992 DM SHARED L101-L200 L101 02 February 1992 RC SHARED L102 Andy Kershaw / 14 March 1992 RC SHARED L103 09 May 1992 RC SHARED L104 08 August 1992 RC SHARED L105 JP Mixtape RC SHARED L106 JP Mixtape RC SHARED L107 25 January 1992 / 05 January 1992 RC SHARED L108 Andy Kershaw / Andy Kershaw 8th August 1992 and 08 August 1992 RC SHARED L109 18 January 1992 / 18 January 1992, Radio 4 show RC SHARED L110 08 August 1992 RC SHARED L111 SL Record Mix / JP Mix RC SHARED L112 11 April 1992 / AK Show 4th April 1992 / 04 April 1992 RC SHARED L113 (L11x) Andy Kershaw / 08 August 1992 RC SHARED L114 Andy Kershaw 4th April 1992 and 04 April 1992 / Andy Kershaw RC SHARED L115 Andy Kershaw / Andy Kershaw 11th April 1992 and 11 April 1992 RC SHARED L116 Andy Kershaw / Andy Kershaw RC SHARED L117 05 January 1992 RC SHARED L118 14 December 1991 / 18 January 1992 / 19 January 1992 / 02 February 1992 RC SHARED L119 11 April 1992 / 17 April 1992 RC SHARED L120 07 March 1992 RC SHARED L121 xx/xx/1992 L122 xx/xx/1992 L123 xx/xx/1992 L124 xx/xx/1992 L125 xx/xx/1992 L126 xx/xx/1992 L127 xx/xx/1992 L128 xx/xx/1992 L129 African Spirit (Radio 3) / 02 October 1992 K''' SHARED (b-side only) L130 xx/xx/1992 L131 02 October 1992 '''K SHARED L132 xx/xx/1992 L133 30 October 1992 K''' SHARED L134 xx/xx/1992 L135 xx/xx/1992 L136 xx/xx/1992 L137 xx/xx/1992 L138 xx/xx/1992 L139 xx/xx/1992 L140 xx/xx/1992 L141 25 September 1992 '''SB SHARED L142 13 November 1992 SB SHARED L143 AK then 21 November 1992 SB SHARED L144 18 January 1992 SB SHARED L145 03 April 1992 SB SHARED L146 23 May 1992 SB SHARED L147 The Dreaming live and Andy Kershaw show (02-05-1992 & another). No Peel content. SB SHARED L148 Andy Kershaw / 30 May 1992 SB SHARED L149 02 May 1992 / 01 May 1992 SB SHARED L150 01 May 1992 SB SHARED L151 09 February 1992 / 15 February 1992 / 02 May 1992 SB SHARED L152 01 February 1992 SB SHARED L153 18 April 1992 SB SHARED L154 Andy Kershaw / 21 March 1992 SB SHARED L155 Andy Kershaw (16-02-1992 and 08-03-1992)SB SHARED L156 Andy Kershaw (10-11-1991 and 04-04-1992)SB SHARED L157 Andy Kershaw / 26 January 1992 SB SHARED L158 Andy Kershaw / 01 March 1992 SB SHARED L159 Andy Kershaw (23-02-1992) / 23 February 1992 SB SHARED L160 08 February 1992 SB SHARED L161 09 February 1992 SB SHARED L162 17 April 1992 / 18 April 1992 SB SHARED L163 01 March 1992 SB SHARED L164 26 September 1992 SB '''SHARED L165 04 September 1992 / Andy Kershaw '''SB '''SHARED L166 Andy Kershaw / 04 September 1992 '''SB SHARED L167 Andy Kershaw / 26 September 1992 SB SHARED L168 Andy Kershaw 19 September 1992 / Andy Kershaw 19 September 1992 and 19 September 1992 SB SHARED L169 22 August 1992 SB SHARED L170 22 May 1992 / 29 May 1992 SB SHARED L171 05 September 1992 / SB SHARED L172 12 September 1992 SB SHARED L173 Andy Kershaw / 03 October 1992 SB SHARED L174 30 October 1992 SB SHARED L175 29 May 1992 / 30 May 1992 / 05 June 1992 SB SHARED L176 Andy Kershaw Show / Andy Kershaw Show 29th August 1992 and 29 August 1992 SB '''SHARED L177 16 May 1992 / 05 June 1992 '''SB SHARED L178 15 May 1992 SB SHARED L179 05 September 1992 SB L180 AK Show 17th October 1992 / 17 October 1992 SB ' SHARED L181 16 May 1992 '''SB ' SHARED L182 Andy Kershaw Show 9th May 1992 / 09 May 1992 'SB ' SHARED L183 23 May 1992 / 29 May 1992 / 30 May 1992 '''SB SHARED L184 Andy Kershaw Show 9th February 1992 / 09 February 1992 / AK Show SB SHARED L185 AK Show / 21 March 1992 SB SHARED L186 02 May 1992 / Radio 4 God Only Knows RadioActive SB ' SHARED L187 22 August 1992 / 28 August 1992 '''SB ' SHARED L188 Andy Kershaw Show / 13 June 1992 'SB ' SHARED L189 12 June 1992 'SB ' SHARED L190 28 August 1992 / 29 August 1992 '''SB SHARED L191 13 June 1992 / 29 August 1992 SB ' SHARED L192 16 February 1992 '''SB ' SHARED L193 29 February 1992 / 13 March 1992 'SB ' SHARED L194 07 March 1992 '''SB SHARED L195 Andy Kershaw Show 9th May 1992 / 09 May 1992 SB SHARED L196 12 June 1992 SB ''' SHARED L197 xx/xx/1992 L198 xx/xx/1992 L199 xx/xx/1992 L200 xx/xx/1992 L201-L300 L201 xx/xx/1992 L202 xx/xx/1992 L203 xx/xx/1992 L204 xx/xx/1992 L205 xx/xx/1992 L206 xx/xx/1992 L207 xx/xx/1992 L208 xx/xx/1992 L209 xx/xx/1992 L210 xx/xx/1992 L211 xx/xx/1992 L212 xx/xx/1992 L213 xx/xx/1992 L214 xx/xx/1992 L215 xx/xx/1992 L216 23 October 1992 '''RC SHARED L217 09 October 1992 RC SHARED L218 25 September 1992 RC SHARED L219 AK Show 1992-11-07 / 07 November 1992 RC SHARED L220 AK Show 1992-09-12 / 12 September 1992 RC SHARED L221 AK Show 1992-11-07 / 07 November 1992 RC SHARED L222 AK Show / 12 September 1992 RC SHARED L223 AK Show / AK Show 1992-10-24 and first 4 seconds of 24 October 1992 RC SHARED L224 05 December 1992 / 30 April 1993 RC SHARED L225 03 October 1992 RC SHARED L226 06 November 1992 RC SHARED L227 07 November 1992 / 31 October 1992 RC SHARED L228 10 October 1992 / AK Show RC SHARED L229 10 October 1992 / AK Show RC SHARED L230 AK Show / AK Show then 26 September 1992 RC SHARED L231 30 October 1992 / AK Show RC SHARED L232 29 December 1991 / 25 January 1992 RC SHARED L233 AK Show 1992-10-31 / 31 October 1992 RC SHARED L234 16 January 1993 / snippet then Lynn Parsons / 03 April 1993 RC SHARED L235 xx/xx/1992 L236 AK Show / 24 October 1992 DM / SB L237 12 September 1992 / Annie Nightingale request show DM L238 xx/xx/1992 L239 xx/xx/1992 / 14 November 1992 DM '''SHARED 14 Nov only L240 xx/xx/1992 L241 12 December 1992 '''DM '''SHARED L242 Mixing It / 06 November 1992 '''DM '''SHARED Side b L243 xx/xx/1992 L244 xx/xx/1992 L245 xx/xx/1992 L246 xx/xx/1992 L247 xx/xx/1992 L248 xx/xx/1992 L249 xx/xx/1992 L250 xx/xx/1992 L251 xx/xx/1992 L252 xx/xx/1992 L253 xx/xx/1992 L254 13 June 1992 / 04 September 1992 / 05 September 1992 '''SB SHARED L255 21 November 1992 / 27 November 1992 / 28 November 1992 SB SHARED L256 AK Show 1992-12-12 / 12 December 1992 SB SHARED L257 AK Show 1992-11-07 / 07 November 1992 SB '''SHARED L258 24 October 1992 / 14 November 1992 '''SB SHARED L259 17 October 1992 / AK Show 1992-11-14 SB SHARED L260 28 November 1992 SB SHARED L261 17 October 1992 SB SHARED L262 16 October 1992 SB SHARED L263 AK Show 1992-12-19 / 19 December 1992 SB SHARED L264 16 February 1992 / 10 April 1992 SB '''SHARED L265 04 April 1992 '''SB '''SHARED L266 25 April 1992 '''SB '''SHARED L267 21 March 1992 / 03 April 1992 '''SB '''SHARED L268 14 March 1992 / 20 March 1992 '''SB L269 05 June 1992 / 29 August 1992 SB L270 01 February 1992 SB L271 15 February 1992 SB L272 27 March 1992 SB L273 xx/xx/1992 L274 09 October 1992 ML SHARED L275 26 September 1992 / 02 October 1992 / 03 October 1992 ML SHARED L276 AK Show 1992-04-25 / 25 April 1992 ML SHARED L277 12 December 1992 / 24 April 1993 ML SHARED L278 xx/xx/1992 L279 18 December 1992 / 19 December 1992 ML SHARED L280 15 December 1991 ML SHARED L281 14 March 1992 ML SHARED L282 xx/xx/1992 L283 19 January 1992 / 08 March 1992 ML SHARED L284 xx/xx/1993 L285 xx/xx/1993 L286 01 May 1993 / Out On Blue Six 1993-05-03 / Mixing It ML SHARED L287 08 May 1993 ML SHARED L288 07 May 1993 / 14 May 1993 ML SHARED L289 14 May 1993 / AK Show 1993-05-22 ML SHARED L290 Undated Out On Blue Six / Out On Blue Six 1993-05-03 ML SHARED L291 11 December 1992 ML SHARED L292 xx/xx/1993 L293 xx/xx/1993 L294 xx/xx/1993 L295 xx/xx/1993 L296 xx/xx/1993 L297 xx/xx/1993 L298 xx/xx/1993 L299 xx/xx/1993 L300 xx/xx/1993 L301-L400 L301 xx/xx/1993 L302 xx/xx/1993 L303 xx/xx/1993 L304 xx/xx/1993 L305 xx/xx/1993 L306 xx/xx/1993 L307 xx/xx/1993 L308 xx/xx/1993 L309 xx/xx/1993 L310 xx/xx/1993 L311 xx/xx/1993 L312 xx/xx/1993 L313 xx/xx/1993 L314 xx/xx/1993 L315 xx/xx/1993 L316 xx/xx/1993 L317 xx/xx/1993 L318 xx/xx/1993 L319 xx/xx/1993 L320 xx/xx/1993 L321 xx/xx/1993 L322 xx/xx/1993 L323 xx/xx/1993 L324 xx/xx/1993 L325 xx/xx/1993 L326 xx/xx/1993 L327 xx/xx/1993 L328 xx/xx/1993 L329 xx/xx/1993 L330 xx/xx/1993 L331 xx/xx/1993 L332 xx/xx/1993 L333 xx/xx/1993 L334 xx/xx/1993 L335 xx/xx/1993 L336 xx/xx/1993 L337 xx/xx/1993 L338 xx/xx/1993 L339 xx/xx/1993 L340 xx/xx/1993 L341 xx/xx/1993 L342 xx/xx/1993 L343 xx/xx/1993 L344 xx/xx/1993 L345 xx/xx/1993 L346 xx/xx/1993 L347 xx/xx/1993 L348 xx/xx/1993 L349 xx/xx/1993 L350 xx/xx/1993 L351 xx/xx/1993 L352 xx/xx/1993 L353 xx/xx/1993 L354 xx/xx/1993 L355 xx/xx/1993 L356 xx/xx/1993 L357 xx/xx/1993 L358 xx/xx/1993 L359 xx/xx/1993 L360 xx/xx/1993 L361 xx/xx/1993 L362 xx/xx/1993 L363 xx/xx/1993 L364 xx/xx/1993 L365 xx/xx/1993 L366 xx/xx/1993 L367 xx/xx/1993 L368 xx/xx/1993 L369 xx/xx/1993 L370 xx/xx/1993 L371 xx/xx/1993 L372 xx/xx/1993 L373 xx/xx/1993 L374 xx/xx/1993 L375 xx/xx/1993 L376 xx/xx/1993 L377 xx/xx/1993 L378 xx/xx/1993 L379 xx/xx/1993 L380 xx/xx/1993 L381 xx/xx/1993 L382 xx/xx/1993 L383 xx/xx/1993 L384 xx/xx/1993 L385 xx/xx/1993 L386 xx/xx/1993 L387 xx/xx/1993 L388 xx/xx/1993 L389 xx/xx/1993 L390 xx/xx/1993 L391 xx/xx/1993 L392 xx/xx/1993 L393 xx/xx/1993 L394 xx/xx/1993 L395 xx/xx/1993 L396 xx/xx/1993 L397 xx/xx/1993 L398 xx/xx/1993 L399 xx/xx/1993 L400 xx/xx/1993 L401-L500 L401 xx/xx/1993 L402 xx/xx/1993 L403 xx/xx/1993 L404 xx/xx/1993 L405 xx/xx/1993 L406 xx/xx/1993 L407 xx/xx/1993 L408 xx/xx/1993 L409 xx/xx/1993 L410 xx/xx/1993 L411 xx/xx/1993 L412 xx/xx/1993 L413 xx/xx/1993 L414 xx/xx/1993 L415 xx/xx/1993 L416 xx/xx/1993 L417 xx/xx/1993 L418 xx/xx/1993 L419 xx/xx/1993 L420 xx/xx/1993 L421 xx/xx/1993 L422 xx/xx/1993 L423 xx/xx/1993 L424 xx/xx/1993 L425 xx/xx/1993 L426 xx/xx/1993 L427 xx/xx/1993 L428 xx/xx/1993 L429 xx/xx/1993 L430 xx/xx/1993 L431 xx/xx/1993 L432 xx/xx/1993 L433 xx/xx/1993 L434 xx/xx/1993 L435 xx/xx/1993 L436 xx/xx/1993 L437 xx/xx/1993 L438 xx/xx/1993 L439 xx/xx/1993 L440 xx/xx/1993 L441 xx/xx/1993 L442 xx/xx/1993 L443 xx/xx/1993 L444 xx/xx/1993 L445 xx/xx/1993 L446 xx/xx/1993 L447 xx/xx/1993 L448 xx/xx/1993 L449 xx/xx/1993 L450 xx/xx/1993 L451 xx/xx/1993 L452 xx/xx/1993 L453 xx/xx/1993 L454 xx/xx/1993 L455 xx/xx/1993 L456 xx/xx/1993 L457 xx/xx/1993 L458 xx/xx/1993 L459 xx/xx/1993 L460 xx/xx/1993 L461 xx/xx/1993 L462 xx/xx/1993 L463 xx/xx/1993 L464 xx/xx/1993 L465 xx/xx/1993 L466 xx/xx/1993 L467 xx/xx/1993 L468 xx/xx/1993 L469 xx/xx/1993 L470 xx/xx/1993 L471 xx/xx/1993 L472 xx/xx/1993 L473 xx/xx/1993 L474 xx/xx/1993 L475 xx/xx/1993 L476 xx/xx/1993 L477 xx/xx/1993 L478 xx/xx/1993 L479 xx/xx/1993 L480 xx/xx/1993 L481 xx/xx/1993 L482 xx/xx/1993 L483 xx/xx/1993 L484 xx/xx/1993 L485 xx/xx/1993 L486 xx/xx/1993 L487 xx/xx/1993 L488 xx/xx/1993 L489 L490 L491 L492 L493 L494 L495 L496 L497 L498 L499 L500 L501-L600 L501 L502 L503 L504 L505 L506 L507 L508 L509 L510 L511 L512 L513 L514 L515 L516 L517 L518 L519 L520 L521 L522 L523 L524 L525 L526 L527 L528 L529 L530 L531 L532 L533 L534 L535 L536 L537 L538 L539 L540 L541 L542 L543 L544 L545 L546 L547 L548 L549 L550 L551 L552 L553 L554 L555 L556 L557 L558 L559 L560 L561 L562 L563 L564 L565 L566 L567 L568 L569 L570 L571 L572 L573 L574 L575 L576 L577 L578 L579 L580 L581 L582 L583 L584 L585 L586 L587 L588 L589 L590 L591 L592 L593 L594 L595 L596 L597 L598 L599 L600 L601-L623 L601 L602 L603 L604 L605 L606 L607 L608 L609 L610 L611 L612 L613 L614 L615 L616 L617 L618 L619 L620 L621 L622 L623 Category:SL Tapes